Black
by baekfrappe
Summary: [drabble!] "It has been a while since the time between you and I have stopped, misunderstanding is always the cause of pain. Well I don't even know myself, so my hope for you to know me is a misunderstanding itself—" Black, G-Dragon. {chanbaek; yaoi!}
.

.

.

 _ **Black**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Family

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** [DRABBLE] "It has been a while since the time between you and I have stopped, misunderstanding is always the cause of pain. Well I don't even know myself, so my hope for you to know me is a misunderstanding itself—" Black, G-Dragon. {chanbaek; yaoi} RnR?

.

.

.

 **{repost! chanbaekgalleries}**

Baekhyun berlari di tengah kegelapan malam. Nafasnya terengah-engah seiring langkah kakinya mendekati sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar di matanya, namun entah bagaimana begitu ia rindukan. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pagar yang tak terkunci, lalu dengan segera berlari untuk menggedor pintu rumah—yang terdengar cukup berisik untuk ukuran ketukan pintu di tengah malam.

Wajah yang sudah lama tak Baekhyun lihat menyambutnya ketika pintu terbuka dimenit berikutnya. Baekhyun senang, tapi pikirannya sedang sangat kalut sampai akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun?" bahkan suara baritone itu begitu ia rindukan.

"Ayah..."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar sang Ayah menghela nafasnya, kemudian menggiringnya untuk masuk sedikit susah payah karena entah Baekhyun atau sang Ayah, sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka tiba di kamar, dan Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya ketika sang Ayah sedikit mendorongnya, tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Sang Ayah tersenyum, tangannya tergerak tanpa diperintah untuk mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun yang selembut sutra—padahal umur Baekhyun sudah 17 tahun.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Baek?" sang Ayah mulai bertanya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sendiri tanpa alasan, semakin bergetar ketika ia mulai merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Sang Ayah kembali berbicara. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain, bukan? Bagaimana ibumu bisa melepaskanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap sang Ayah dengan tajam, air mata masih menghiasi matanya. "Hentikan semua ini, Ayah. Kau menyiksaku! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kau yang berpisah—bercerai—dengan Ibu, kemudian Ibu membawaku pergi sementara kau tahu sendiri jika aku ingin bersamamu? Lalu tentang Ibu yang selalu melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu, padahal itu adalah satu permintaan yang cukup mudah?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ayah, dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang entah bagaimana masih betah mengalir. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat Ibu menolak satu-satunya permintaanku sementara Ibu sendiri selalu melakukan hal yang ia inginkan tanpa berdiskusi denganku? Dunia sudah cukup tidak adil padaku untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana Ibu bercinta dengan lelaki asing semaunya sementara aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu! Dan ternyata Ibu tidak mempertemukanku denganmu karena kesepakatan konyol yang kau ucapkan untuk tidak membuatku bertemu denganmu! Kesepakatan yang kupikir hanya sebuah candaan! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku padamu?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, sang Ayah mulai bergetar. Baekhyun tahu, Ayahnya ini mulai goyah. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa aku tidak membiarkanmu bertemu denganku. Kau hanya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bahwa perasaanmu salah dan seiring dirimu yang semakin dewasa, kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku, Baek."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ayah, aku mengerti! Aku tahu jika seorang anak tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada orang tuanya sendiri, terlebih jika itu adalah ayahnya sendiri yang notabene-nya adalah laki-laki! Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku hanyalah anak tanpa orang tua. Kau bahkan bukan ayah kandungku!"

Baekhyun kembali terengah, hanya saja yang kali ini karena dia terlalu banyak berteriak. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli, ia terlalu marah.

Sang Ayah mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu ketika ia menunduk. "Baekhyun, jangan membuatku goyah, Baek. Tetap saja perasaanmu salah."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdecih. "Kau benar-benar pengecut Ayah. Kau mengatakan ini dan itu untuk menceramahiku sementara dunia tahu bahwa kau juga merasakan hal-yang-kau-sebut-salah kepadaku. Tidak bisakah kau hanya menerima kenyataan dan berhenti bertele-tele?"

Sang Ayah hanya terdiam, bahkan matanya tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun muak, sungguh muak.

"Ayah, akui saja kalau kau mencintaiku dan buang semua yang kau takutkan. Aku mencintaimu, demi Tuhan! Aku merasa begitu jalang untuk mengatakan semua ini, Ayah. Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini?"

"Kau tidak jalang, Baekhyun." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang sang Ayah ucapkan setelah sekian lama terdiam. Dan Baekhyun masih belum merasa cukup.

"Kalau begitu—umph!"

Kalimat Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia merasakan mulutnya terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hanya untuk menyadari bahwa yang membungkamnya adalah bibir ayahnya. Di detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun menangis seiring dengan sang Ayah yang melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ayah bilang seorang ayah tidak seharusnya mencium anaknya sendiri."

"Ya."

"Ayah bilang untuk menenangkan anaknya, seorang ayah seharusnya memeluk anaknya dan bukan menciumnya."

"Ya."

"Dan ini kedua kalinya kau menciumku setelah sekian lama kau menciumku dulu, dan setelah sekian lama kau mengucapkan kalimat itu."

"Ya."

"Kenapa—" ucapan Baekhyun berhenti ketika ayahnya bergerak untuk memeluknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa pelukan ini terasa lebih hangat.

"Tinggallah di sini. Aku mencintaimu, juga." Tangan sang Ayah tergerak untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Ayah—"

"—dan berhenti memanggilku ayah. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah untuk mencintamu juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

SPADAAA

Sekalinya comeback bikin drabble-nya cuma seupil, mana ini repost lagi-_-

Drabble ini udah pernah di post di IG (gua ikut challenge buat drabble waktu itu). Jadi kalo udah ada yang baca ini di IG, percayalah, itu gua yang bikin:3

Akunnya chanbaekgalleries yak, yang punya IG monggo mampir, kalo mau bisa difollow atau spamlikes HAHAHAHA (ceritanya promosi)

Sip, review please?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
